The Prince of Slytherin
by Lord Cartwright
Summary: This is a redo of my story. in this story, Harry is in Slytherin, is more colder and a lot more similar to Lord Voldemort than ever before. Will he fight for the Light, The Dark or his own side? Harry will be with other girls but will eventually end up with Daphne Greengrass and NO it will NOT be a Harry/multi-wives/girlfriends story. Harry will be Dark, sometimes evil. some OOC.
1. The Boy Who Lived

_I own nothing but the plot/story._

_This is a redo of my story Prince of Slytherin _

**THE BOY WHO LIVED**

Albus Dumbledore (_Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Grand Sorcerer, defeater of the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald, Order of Merlin first class and Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry_) appeared on the end of Privet drive in Surrey with an almost silent pop. As he looked around the quite, dark street bathed in the half moon light, he heaved a heavy sigh. All up and down the country, witches and Wizards were celebrating the fall of the most evil and powerful Dark Lord in Wizarding history, Lord Voldemort. As the leader and founder of the Order of the Phoenix, a group who were dedicated to fighting the Dark Lord and his followers head on in battle, one would expect him be out there celebrating the downfall of Voldemort.

However, on this Halloween night, he could not bring himself to celebrate, as two of his all time favourite students and very dear friends had been murdered by Lord Voldemort not seven hours ago and their happy bouncing baby boy had been left orphaned when the Dark Lord had turned his wand on the boy, only to find his killing curse rebounding upon himself, destroying his body and forcing his spirit to flee the home. Harry James Potter had not even reached his second birthday, yet before he did he would be famous the world over, known as the only survivor of killing curse, known as the Boy-Who-lived, the hero of the light and the Wizarding world.

And that was why he was here on this Muggle street, while everyone he knew celebrated Voldemort's downfall, Dumbledore was overseeing the transfer of Harry to his Aunt and Uncle's home and hopefully, loving care. While it was true in the fact that there were plenty of Wizarding families that would have been all to happy to raise young Harry in the Wizarding world, Albus felt it was best for Harry to grow up away from the fans, the fame and grow up as a normal child with a normal childhood, without been in the spotlight every time he left his home.

As he reached the bottom of number fours garden wall, he took a quick look round before he took a seat on the low wall. His trusted friend and the gamekeeper at Hogwarts was bringing young Harry to his Aunts and Uncles house, as it was not practical to take a one year old through the Floo-network or use the other transport methods of Apparition or Port-key travel.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore spoke seemingly to himself, as there was not another human being to be seen on the street, only a tabby cat sitting on number six's garden wall. A few moments later, said cat had jumped off the wall and transformed into a rather severe-looking woman mid-jump.

"How did you know it was me?" Asked the woman as she walked towards Dumbledore, fixing her square glasses and emerald green cloak to make sure they were on correctly.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." Dumbledore answered with a soft chuckle as he turned his head slightly to look at McGonagall as she took a seat beside him.

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall for the last five hours." McGonagall replied tartly as she sniffed at the old wizard. "When word reached Hogwarts about tonight's attack, I knew this is where you would bring the boy." She said, explaining her reason for been in that neighbourhood on that particular night.

"For five hours, when you could have been celebrating, why I must have passed over a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Dumbledore mussed softly as he looked up at the empty dark sky; if one listened carefully, you could hear a very faint rumbling noise.

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating all right, you'd think they'd be a bit more careful." She said impatiently, before the old wizard could comment she continued.

"People could be a little more careful; I heard it on their news." She jerked her head in the direction of the Dursley's dark living-room window. "Flocks of owls… Shooting stars… well, they're not completely stupid, their bound to notice Shooting stars in Kent- and I will bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never did have much sense." Her nostrils flared in her anger and her lips thinned into a very tight line as she finished her little rant.

"You can't blame them Minerva, we've had precious little to celebrate in nearly twelve years." Dumbledore said gently. "It will die down soon, people are just celebrating the fact that hopefully there will be no more death and destruction happening." He explained in a gentle tone that seemed to deflate most of McGonagall's anger.

"I hope you're right Albus." Began McGonagall. "The last thing we need is for the Muggle's to find out about us from people swapping rumours in broad daylight not even dressed as Muggle's." as she said this, the Professor threw a sharp sideways look at Dumbledore.

"Are the rumours true? Did Harry really survive the Killing Curse?" McGonagall asked quietly with the slightest disbelief in her voice as she turned her head to look fully at the old wizard.

"Yes, Poppy confirmed it when we went to James and Lily's home." Answered Dumbledore sadly. "All three had been hit with the curse but only Harry survived." He bowed his head silently for the torn-apart family.

"How, how did he survive when no one in history has ever survived that curse?" McGonagall asked in a soft voice, quite unlike the brisk and stern voice she used when addressing her students.

"I have a few theories, each more unlikely than the last." He mussed softly.

"Harry will be famous in our world won't he?" asked McGonagall, she would not be surprised if today become known as `Harry Potter day` in the future.

"Oh yes, Harry will be famous, a hero and a Legend, known the world over." Said Dumbledore in a quiet, sad tone of voice. "

"And that is the reason why I am having him raised with his Muggle Aunt and Uncle. So he can grow up away from all that, famous before he can even walk and talk, it is enough to turn anyone's head, he will be much better off away from all that." Dumbledore explained in that same quiet tone of voice as the faint rumbling had begun to grow louder.

"Are these people really the best you can find for him?" Said McGonagall disgustedly. "I've watched them since I arrived and they are the worst sort of Muggle's imaginable, they…"

"Are the only family he has." Replied Dumbledore, gently interrupting McGonagall. However, before either He or McGonagall could speak further, the rumbling that had been growing steadily louder as they had talked suddenly became thunderingly loud; the pair could feel the rumbling in their very bones as their teeth began to chatter slightly until they closed their mouths as they looked up.

Out of the midnight black sky, a huge motorcycle dropped onto the street and came to a screeching halt in front of Number four's garden wall. Sat astride the motorbike was a huge man, who looked to be too big to be aloud. As the man stood from the bike, it was clear that he was twice as tall as a normal human man was and three times as wide. The huge man had wild, bushy, tangled black hair and beard, when he removed the goggles from over his eyes; he revealed crinkly beetle-black eyes topped by very bushy eyebrows.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore sir, Professor McGonagall." Greeted the large man as he got off the bike (which stood up on its own accord) and walked over to the now standing Professor's.

"Good evening Hagrid, no problems I hope." Dumbledore greeted the large man with a gentle smile. The headmaster was quiet tall standing a little over six foot; however, he was dwarfed by Hagrid's height.

"No sir, the little tyke fell asleep right as we were flying over Bristol." Hagrid replied in as quiet a voice as he could, so as not to wake the sleeping baby that was settled snugly in a baby sling attached to his massive chest.

Dumbledore peered into the sling; just visible was a shock of untidy black hair and a forehead, which had a curiously shaped scar, in the shape of a lightning bolt. The scar was very raw and red, showing just how new it was.

"Is that where-?" Whispered McGonagall as she took notice of the scar.

"Yes, that is where the killing curse struck him." Said Dumbledore sadly, as he too looked at the scar. "He'll have that scar forever." He sighed slightly as the boy moved his head slightly, burrowing deeper into Hagrid's chest.

"Couldn't you do something about it?"

"Even if I could I wouldn't, scars can come in useful. I myself have a scar above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground." Dumbledore did not like lying to his oldest friend but he would rather lie then tell the true reason why he would not or rather could not remove the scar on Harry's head, and it was not just because it was a curse scar from Dark Magic.

"Well, pass him here Hagrid; we may as well get this over with." Hagrid as gently as he could passed Harry into Dumbledore's arms, successfully not waking the baby as he did so. Dumbledore turned and began heading towards the front door of number four, followed by McGonagall and Hagrid.

"Could I – could I say goodbye to him?" Hagrid asked quietly as they reached the front door.

"Of course." Replied Dumbledore as he turned to the large man, some twinkle coming back into his eyes for the first time since he had found out about Voldemort's attack on the Potter's.

Hagrid then bent his great shaggy head over Harry and gave him a very scratchy, whiskery yet surprisingly tender kiss. "Take care of yourself Harry." He whispered before moving away chocking back a loud sob.

"Good luck Harry Potter." Dumbledore said after he had placed the bundle on the doorstep along with a letter.

Hagrid went back to the motorbike and started it back up and seconds later, he was once again airborne. McGonagall bid the headmaster a goodnight before turning on the spot and vanishing from the Muggle Street.

Dumbledore however did not leave straight away as he removed his wand and cast a few spells at Harry, the first would give him weekly updates on the child's health until he arrived at Hogwarts. The next would alert him if Harry was in danger of dying and the last spell he cast on Harry would alert him to his general location once a week, so if the boy ever went missing the Headmaster would be able to find him easily, of course the spell would be removed the second he crossed the Hogwarts wards. The same spell allowed them to keep watch over Muggleborn Children who came from suspected abuse families, this way if the child decided to run away the staff would be able to find and assist them.

Dumbledore then began casting protective spells and wards around the entire house including _Protego Totalum, Protego Maxima, Protego Horribilis, Anti-intruder jinx_ and a whole host of other Protective enchantments. For the first time in ten years, Dumbledore put as much power into each of the spells and wards he cast and by the end of it there were thirty three protective enchantments surrounding the Dursley's home, making it the most protected Muggle home in the world and left Albus himself exhausted, sweating and breathing heavily.

Satisfied that Harry was as protected as Albus could make him, he cast a warming charm at the sleeping baby before activating he Port-key and vanishing from the Muggle street a whole two hours after Hagrid and McGonagall had left.

_Ten years later_

Over the next ten years, Harry was not treated with the love that Dumbledore had hoped and wanted, But with disdain, Loathing and hatred. From the moment he had arrived, he lived in the cupboard under the stairs and until he started eating solids, he was only fed two bottles of very weak milk a day, and when he started eating solids, he was fed two meals a day. A small lumpy bowl of porridge in the mornings and small portion of dinner, for lunch he received one slice of dry toast and a glass of water. When he turned four, he was forced to do all the cleaning in the house, everyday and if he missed a spot or a room was not to his Aunt or Uncle's standards, he would be beaten by either his aunt or uncle before been thrown in his cupboard with no food until the next day. On his fifth birthday, he was forced to do all the gardening along with all the chores around the house, and god forbid if he damaged any of his aunts precious plants. As he got older, the beatings steadily got worse, when he was six his uncle had hit him so hard that he had bounced off the wall before hitting the ground with a concussion before been thrown in his cupboard for three whole days without food or water.

Harry learned very early on to hide his emotions; if he cried during a beating it only made it worse; if he scowled or looked at any of them in a wrong way he was slapped; he was even slapped for smiling as his Aunt and Uncle proclaimed that he could only be up to no good when he was smiling. Yes, Harry Potter learned very early in his life to keep a blank, cold mask on his face wherever he went or whoever he was around be it family, teacher or stranger, Harry's face was a cold blank mask with icy eyes.

He learned also very early on in his schooling, that he would get a severe beating no matter what his grades were like. For example, he had scored the best in his year in a math's test and when his aunt had found out, she had hit him with a frying pan she had been holding at the time, screaming it was all his fault that her precious Dudley received such low marks. That had resulted in his right arm been broken in two places which did not heal for months forcing him to write with his left arm, after a few weeks he had perfected his writing with his left arm and as a result he was now Ambidextrous.

Another example of his schooling beatings had been his uncle beating him after finding out he had done the worst in his year in an English test. After the broken arm from his Aunt, Harry had thought that they did not want him to do well and so to stop some of the beatings, he had deliberately flunked his English test. His uncle had taken his belt to Harry's bare back for over five minutes, all the while screaming about how stupid and worthless he was. After that, he had realized that they did not truly care about his grades; they were just another excuse for giving him another beating. And so he had begun to study as hard as he could while at school, using the library as a sort of safe haven from his bullying cousin and his gang of thugs; by the time he was eight, his teachers wanted to bump him up to the year ahead; however Harry had been able to talk them out of that as it would result in nothing but trouble with the Dursley's.

However, as well as been cold and emotionless, Harry was also a very charming boy when he wanted to be. He had managed to charm his teachers into giving him his monthly report cards, promising up and down that his Aunt and uncle would receive them as soon as he arrived home, he happily binned the cards as he walked home. He had also charmed his teachers into giving him the letters about parents' evenings, stating that the letters would reach his Aunt and Uncle faster if he delivered them in person which gave the Dursley's time to make sure they were completely free that evening. The letters too were dropped into a bin and after parents, evening had come and gone and the Dursley had not attended, Harry always had the perfect excuse. His uncle had a very important dinner or party of his company's that he simply could not miss. On the other hand, a family member was terribly sick or the best, Dudley in his rush had taken a nasty fall and they all went to hospital with him. His teachers never batted an eyelash as he explained with a completely honest look and air about him, promising that the Dursley's were very sorry for missing another evening and that they had promised to attend the next parents' evening; they never did nor would they ever attend one. The best part about it was Harry and Dudley had different teachers so when the Dursley's attended Dudley's parent evening, they never bumped into Harry's teachers.

However it was not all bad, excluding the one meal a day and beatings, Harry was able to get some small payback on his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. Once a week, starting from when he was six, he would steal sixty pounds from his uncle's permanently bulging wallet that he left in the living room, thinking Harry would be too scared to steal anything from him. He also stole sixty pounds from his Aunts also permanently bulging purse that she left in the kitchen and twenty pounds from his fat-ass Cousin who left his wallet beside the television where he could always find it the next day. Every day, Harry would walk to school and buy himself a sandwich for his lunch, a chocolate bar, a pack of crisps and a bottle of water. He would always save the rest of the money he did not spend on his lunch for food at the weekends and trips to the local cinema as well as the amusement and water parks; so by the time he reached ten years old, Harry had managed to save over three hundred pounds. Which he hid in an old sock after changing the coins into notes. He had no fear of anyone finding them as only he cleaned his cupboard.

As well as stealing money from his family, Harry would steal some food at night when his relatives were asleep in bed, only been unable to steal food when he was beaten and locked in his cupboard. Most of the time when he was not beaten, his cupboard would be left unlocked so he could use the toilet in the cellar and mainly so he could have breakfast ready for them in the mornings when they came down to the kitchen. So instead of been an undernourished, boy, Harry was quite the healthy young boy. As along with the running from his cousin and his gang of thugs during "_Harry Hunting_", he would sneak out and go for a run every morning before he had to start breakfast, where he usually made himself bacon and sausage sandwiches before his "family" came down for breakfast, munching away as he cooked. As he turned nine, Harry started doing press-ups and sit-ups, he only did twenty of each a day but it was better than any of the other students at his school. Moreover, when his cousin became interested in boxing halfway through his ninth year of living with the Dursley's and his uncle got him a small set of weights; Harry would use them every morning. As he reached ten years old, Harry was quite tall for his age at four foot nine, and weighing around eighty pounds. His shoulders and chest were quite broad, most if not all of his muscles were solid (Though not too big to be noticed) with not an ounce of fat on him. The old and worn baggy clothes that he wore helped to hide his well-toned body as well. He knew it was very unusual for someone his age to have such a toned and fit body but he had one passion, to be better than the Dursley men, never would he allow himself to become so fat and lazy.

On his eleventh birthday, Harry was just finishing vacuuming the staircase for the third time that week when a loud knocking sounded at the door.

"Boy, answer the door and if it's a salesman or charity tell them to clear off." Vernon Shouted from his seat in front of the television, it was one of the fat man's rare weekdays off.

Harry opened the door without replying to his uncle. On the threshold, he found a rather severe-looking woman dressed in a peculiar outfit. She was wearing a black cloak over forest green robes; on her head was a pointed witch's hat. On her lined face were square glasses and she had styled her black, greying hair into a tight bun.

"Hello Madam, how may I help you?" Harry asked in a cool flat voice, hardly blinking at the woman's attire.

"Good morning, might you be Harry Potter." McGonagall asked as she held back a scowl at Harry's overlarge t-shirt and jeans and the sello-taped glasses.

"Before I confirm or deny that Madam, who might be asking." Harry asked in a cold defensive voice. He was ready to bolt should the woman be from the "loony-bin" as the Dursley's called it and had threatened Harry with, stating he would be locked up in a padded room and the key thrown away.

"I'm Professor McGonagall and I work at Hogwarts School." Answered McGonagall in a gentle tone noting Harry's suddenly defensive voice and his stance, that quiet clearly said he was prepared to run if need be.

"Ok good for you, what is it that you want with Harry Potter?" Harry asked still not confirming that he was Harry Potter or not.

"I have come to offer him a place at Hogwarts School." McGonagall replied, she was quiet sure that the young boy in front of her was Harry Potter.

"Well you best come in then." Harry said as he stood back to allow the woman entry into the house. He could detect no deceit in her voice and she truly was here to offer him a place at her school.

"Thank you." McGonagall nodded as she stepped into the, in her opinion far too clean hallway.

"Who is it?" Petunia demanded from the living room.

"Some Professor or so she claims." Harry answered coolly as he led the woman into the living room. He was very surprised when his Aunt and Uncle gasped at the sight of her, both turning quiet pale.

"What do you want?" Petunia asked in a fearful voice though she already knew the answer.

"A private talk with Mr. Potter here." Answered McGonagall as she gestured to a surprised Harry. Vernon and Petunia were about to protest loudly, however McGonagall had slipped her wand into her hand and the Dursley's left muttering to themselves, they did not want to be on the wrong end of a wand nor the Professor judging by the burning look she gave them

"Here Mr. Potter." McGonagall held out a letter to Harry once the Dursley's had left and she had turned her attention back to the blank-faced Harry. After a moment's hesitation, Harry took the parchment letter and upon opening it, he began to read.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Turning to the second page, Harry began to read that one silently, paying no mind to the woman who had seated herself in Vernon's chair and was watching his expression as he stood reading. She expected confusion, shock, out right denial or any other range of emotions to appear over Harry's face, however, his expression remained blank.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) By Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl **OR** a cat **OR** a toad.

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"I knew that I was special and not a freak." Harry whispered to himself as he finished reading.

"So I'm a wizard then?" he asked as he looked up at the Professor who was looking back at him, clearly not expecting him to ask that first.

"Yes Mr. Potter, you are indeed a Wizard." McGonagall then went on to explain that the Wizarding world was hidden from the (Muggle) none magical world. She explained a little bit about Hogwarts and the houses there. She was very surprised that Harry accepted all this without wanting a demonstration as proof that what she was telling him was the truth.

"Ok Potter, that's enough for now there will be time for questions later." McGonagall said an hour later even though Harry had asked only three questions. "I shall escort you to Diagon Alley where you will Purchase…"

"You're coming with me?" Harry interrupted with a slight scowl.

"Certainly…"

"I don't need you." Said Harry. "I'm used to doing things on my own; I go around little Whinging and Surrey on my own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley – Professor?" he added the last almost as an afterthought to appear polite.

For a moment, Professor McGonagall was going to insist she accompany Harry to the Alleyway but taking one look at his face she knew he would not budge in his decision to make the trip alone and would most likely be most difficult if she forced him to go with her. After a moment, she told him exactly how to get to the Leaky Cauldron. "You will be able to see it, although Muggle's that is none Magicals around you will not. Ask for Tom the barman and he will help you get through the archway into Diagon Alley."

Harry nodded his head as she finished her explanation. Then, as though he could not suppress the question, as though it burst from him in spite of himself, he asked. "Were my parents Magical too?"

"Yes you're mother and father was both a Magicals." McGonagall replied her voice once more gentle.

"Then how did they die in a car crash then." Harry demanded to know in a cold tone. "If they were wizards, why did they not save themselves from the car crash?" his tone and eyes both demanded the absolute truth be answered quickly.

"Car Crash?" McGonagall asked raising her eyebrows at both Harry's question and tone of voice.

"I was told that's how they died by them." He jabbed his thumb towards the door the Dursley's had left through when McGonagall first arrived.

"James and Lily Potter were not killed in a car crash; they were murdered by the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named." McGonagall was incensed to learn that Harry did not even know how his own parents died. For one fleeting moment, Harry's face was a mask of hate and anger, his eyes burned with an emerald fire but in the blink of an eye his emotionless mask was firmly in place and his eyes once more icy. McGonagall blinked, unsure if Harry's facial expression had even changed at all or if she had imagined the hate and anger.

"So – when I've got all my stuff – when do I come to this Hogwarts?" Harry asked completely changing the subject.

"All the details are on the second piece of parchment." McGonagall began. "You will leave from Kings cross station on the first of September. There is a ticket in there too, with instructions on how to get onto the platform." She then handed him a tiny gold key, explaining how it was the key to his trust vault and how he should first visit Gringott's the wizard bank first upon arrival at the Alley. She explained how the bank was the tallest building, made from white stone at the end of the Ally and how it would take a blind man to miss it.

Harry nodded. McGonagall got to her feet and held out her hand to Harry, who after a moment shook it firmly. "I can talk to snakes, I found out last year when weeding the garden, they find me and talk to me, is that normal for a wizard?"

McGonagall knew that, Harry had withheld mention of that strange power until that moment, determined to impress. "It is unusual." She responded after a moment forcing herself not to grow pale at the mention of talking to snakes. "But not unheard of." The two most famous wizards' in history to have that ability had become Dark Lord's, was Harry James Potter destined to be a Dark Lord also. McGonagall did not know but she did know that she had to inform Albus of what she had learned.

_AN: so how was it? Please review._


	2. Diagon Alley

_**Diagon Alley **_

Two hours after McGonagall had left Privet Drive, found Harry walking down the cobblestone street of Diagon Alley. Harry had called into a Muggle clothes shop before entering the Leaky Cauldron and bought himself a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt and a black turtle neck light-weight jumper and black trainers, using the money he had stolen over the years from his _family_. As he looked around, Harry spotted a cauldron shop, next to that was the Apothecary potion store. Further, down he saw the Daily Prophet offices; he assumed that was some kind of newspaper printing company or some such, the name sure sounded like that to Harry. Everywhere he looked, there were different shops, from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to Flourish & Blotts book store, and from Gambol & Japes joke shop to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He spotted the huge white building McGonagall had described and headed towards it, still looking around at all the various shops and the people bustling from place to place.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs leading up to the front doors of the bank he nodded to the creatures that were bowing him inside; completely missing their surprised looks at his show of respect to them. As he walked through the second set of doors, silver this time Harry nodded at two more creatures bowing him inside and completely ignored the message written upon one of the doors. Looking around the vast marble hall, Harry could not help but be impressed with the splendour, black and white marble square tiles on the floor, light marble walls and a huge long counter where about a hundred more of the strange creatures were stood behind it counting strange gold coins, precious gems and other things. Walking up to a free teller, he stood quietly, respectfully waiting to be acknowledged.

"What can I help you with?" The creature asked him some short time later finally acknowledging him.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal from my vault please." Harry replied in cool, polite tone.

"And do you have your key?" The creature asked as he looked down at Harry showing way too many pointy teeth in Harry's opinion.

"I'd look a fool if I didn't." Harry smoothly stated as he slid the key over the counter.

"Indeed." Agreed the creature, as he picked up the key to examine it closely.

"Pardon the rudeness and I mean no disrespect to yourself, but I was raised by Muggle's and was wondering what type of creature you are?" Harry asked in a polite tone of voice as he could to try and convey that he meant no disrespect.

"I, like my co-workers' are from a race known in the Wizarding world as Goblins." Replied the Goblin, before he passed the key back to Harry. "That's all in order Mr Potter." He then called over his shoulder in a language Harry could not understand before another Goblin came over and motioned for Harry to follow him, which he did after retrieving his vault key.

After what could only be described as a crazy cart ride deep underground, the cart stopped in front of vault 687. Harry followed the Goblin, who had not even introduced himself, out of the cart and towards the huge vault door with the name Potter written above it in large gold letters.

"Key please." The Goblin held out his long fingered hand. He then unlocked and opened the vault door after Harry had passed him the key. As the door swung open, a large amount of green mist came billowing out. As he looked inside the vault, Harry nearly gasped aloud at the sight of all the gold within, however he managed to keep his emotions in check. From floor to ceiling, the vault was piled with gold coins. Picking up a piece of yellowing parchment, Harry read.

_Trust vault for Harry James Potter._

_100'000 galleons_

_50'000 sickles_

_20'000 Knuts_

_To be capped off yearly, Harry's school tuition is to come out of this vault also._

"Do I own any other vaults?" Harry asked the Goblin as he read the "to be capped off yearly."

"Of course, you also own the Potter family vault, however you cannot take money out of that vault until you reach the age of fifteen as per stated in your parents will." Replied the Goblin in a neutral tone of voice wanting to see what kind of mind Harry had.

"I noticed you said nothing about taking out anything else that might be in the vault." Harry commented to the Goblin with a slight smirk on his face.

"Indeed Mr Potter, shall we visit your family vault after you have removed some money from this one?" The Goblin asked returning Harry's smirk and handing him a bottomless and weightless money pouch.

"Of course, thank you master Goblin." Replied Harry as he turned back to his vault and began filling the pouch, completely missing the Goblin's look of surprise at the show of respect.

After he had pilled, what he felt was enough money into the bag Harry left the vault and the Goblin locked the door before handing Harry the key back. They both jumped back into the cart, which set off for an even longer, crazier ride. Finally the cart screeched to a halt in front of a vault marked number #5.

"Your family is one the oldest families in the Wizarding world." The Goblin commented in a seemingly offhanded way, as the two stepped out of the cart and approached the door.

"There is no key hole, how do I enter?" Harry asked after looking the vault door over and not spotting anywhere a key could be inserted.

"A drop of your blood and some Goblin magic is required to enter this vault." The Goblin then had Harry place his hand in the dead centre of door, while he ran a long finger from the bottom of Harry's hand all the way down to the very bottom of the vault door. For a few seconds nothing seemed to happen; until suddenly there was a brilliant flash of magic before the door squeaked open slowly.

"What would happen if anyone but a Potter or a Goblin tried to enter?" Harry asked as he watched the tiny pinprick on his palm heal itself.

"They would be sucked inside and left there until one of us Goblin's checked for any intruders." The Goblin answered with a feral grin as the door finally swung fully open to reveal its full contents.

"Bloody hell fire." Harry gasped in shock unable to reframe himself from doing so as he saw the enormous pile of gold coins. "H-how much…?"

"Let's see." Muttered the Goblin as he picked up a yellowing scroll of parchment and a leather black folder. "At last count, this was yesterday; your vault contains just over two hundred and fifty million Galleons."

"How in the hell did my family get to be so rich?" Harry asked after a full five minutes in which he just stared into the vault.

"You must remember that your family is dated back long before Hogwarts was built over a thousand years ago, this is a very long time for them to build up a lot of wealth and interest." Harry nodded numbly as he walked slowly into the vault and began looking around. 

As he reached the back of the vault he found a letter with his name on it, he picked it up thinking and secretly hoping it was a letter to him from his parents. After opening the letter he was very surprised as he read the contents.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

"_Hi Harry, it your mum here. I'm sorry to have to inform you, but you are destined to kill or be killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort. But don't let this Prophecy rule your life, Harry. You must enjoy your life, make friends, date girls and most importantly, have fun."_

_Harry, it's your father; my piece of advice is different from your mothers, while i want you to have fun, prank people and woo the girls, I also want you to take care and train for your eventual battle with Voldemort. "Oh and if you have the time, prank Snape and tell him it was for old times' sake, from Prongs."_

_Love always,_

_James and Lily Potter-nee Evans._

For half an hour, Harry sat in a dustsheet covered chair, digesting the fact that he had only just put on foot into the Wizarding world and yet he was destined to battle some Dark Lord Voldemort. After a while he came to accept that that was just another part of his life and that if he was to battle this Dark Lord, who was undoubtedly very powerful and very skilled. Then he, Harry Potter, would have to become very powerful and very skilled also.

"Sod pranks and girls, I've got a Dark Lord to prepare for." He muttered to himself as he stood up and began searching the vault for anything that might help him with that.

He found a full trunk worth of books on magic that he decided he was going to begin learning from, such as; _A beginners guide to Ancient Runes, Charms for beginners, an introduction into Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, how they work and a guide to becoming a beginner._There were ten books on potions from the guide to becoming a beginner to becoming a master. There were also all the books to becoming a master in DADA, Charms and Ancient Runes; there was also a series of books on Transfiguration and the mind arts and finding your magical centre. For over an hour, Harry searched the vault for books to help become a master in magic, he also searched for wands but found no such luck.

In the cart ride back up to the bank lobby, Harry asked the Goblin about books on the Dark Arts.

"You can purchase books on that subject in Knockturn Alley." The Goblin replied. "But I suppose you are too young to be traveling down that alley; I could order some for you and have them here waiting for you at the end of the day, for a fee of course."

"Naturally I would pay you for this service." Harry replied as they reached the end of the ride. "But I want books for beginners like me all the way to masters books." He explained as they got out of the cart.

"Of course, but a word of warning keep these books well hidden, just owning one will get you a fifty galleon fine with the Ministry and the amount you are talking about will more than likely get you ten years in Azkaban prison." The goblin warned in a low tone of voice.

"If they are so illegal then why are you helping me get some?" Harry asked confused.

"Because like the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry, we Goblin's know of the prophecy between you and the Dark Lord." Explained the Goblin in a soft tone.

"So the Prophecy is real then?" Harry asked wanting to be 100% sure that the letter was not a joke by his father who sounded like a bit of a prankster in the letter.

"Oh yes that Prophecy is very real, it has been confirmed by the Goblin nation and the DOM, yes one day, you and the Dark Lord will do battle to the death and on that day the fate of the entire Wizarding world will be decided, will Voldemort rule supreme or will Harry Potter become the most renowned, most powerful wizard of all time?" the Goblin finished his speech with passion in his voice.

"You think I'm powerful?" Harry asked after a moment to digest everything the Goblin had said.

"Very, you see the Prophecy says that you are the Dark Lord's equal and since he has used countless rituals to obtain his power, magic herself is making you just as powerful as the Dark Lord, only your power is raw natural power, at this time I would put your power level at Sorcerer, based on the magic I can feel in you."

"Sorcerer?" Harry asked with slight confusion.

"Yes there are different power levels for magical people." Began the Goblin as they took a seat on a bench beside the cart tracks.

"Oh."

"Yes, a squib is a person born of a magical family but has no magic themselves, next you have a wizard/witch who is your typical magic user who are powerful but are on the lower end of the power scale. Then you have the Sorcerer, who is more powerful than the average witch or wizard; next we have the grand Sorcerer who is even more powerful than the Sorcerer, Albus Dumbledore is in this criteria. Next you have the Mages, who are even more powerful than the grand Sorcerers, Gellert Grindelwald was part of this criterion, and Dumbledore beat him on skill not power. Next we have the grand mages the second most powerful witches and wizards, Voldemort fits into this criteria and that is why Dumbledore has never been able to beat him though Dumbledore's power is natural and Voldemort's is not. And finally we have the battle mages, the most powerful wizards to ever live, I only say wizards because only three have ever walked the earth, those being Godric Gryffindor, Ignotus Peverell and Myrddin Emrys or as he is better known, Merlin."

"Wow that's quite a lesson, you should be a teacher." Harry said lightly as he digested everything the Goblin had told him. "I admit I have only heard of Merlin, even in the Muggle world he is famous." He explied to the Goblin.

"Well in your spare time I suggest you do some research on Ignotus Peverell as he is you ancestor, in fact he is your very first ancestor, his family started the Potter line way back in the year 491 BC." Explained the Goblin to a stunned Harry.

"That's a long time ago." Whispered a stunned Harry causing the Goblin to chuckle.

"Yes it is, 1500 years to be exact, 400 year after Ignotus was born."

"So Ignotus was born almost 2000 years ago." Harry stated still stunned.

"Yes and he along with his two brothers are amongst the earliest Wizards known in England." Explained the Goblin; Harry and the Goblin sat in silence for fifteen minutes as they digested what they had taught and learned respectfully.

"Well young Potter, I must be getting back to my duties and I am sure you have lot to be getting on with today." Said the Goblin as he stood from the bench, followed by Harry.

"Thank you for your help and for teaching me the power levels of Magicals and some of my family history." Harry said gratefully as he extended his hand to shake the Goblins hand.

"You are most welcome young Potter." The Goblin replied as he shook Harry's hand. "Return to the bank any time after six and your books will be waiting for you."

"Sure, what's your name I didn't catch it?" Harry asked only now realising they had spent so much time together in the bank and he did not even know the Goblins name.

"My Name is Gringott." The Goblin called to Harry who had turned around to exit back into the main bank expecting the Goblin to follow him.

At the name, Harry froze, before slowly turning around to face the Goblin, only he wasn't there, in fact the Goblin claiming to be Gringott was nowhere to be seen, it was almost like he had vanished into thin air, like he had never been there.

A confused yet more informed Harry Potter exited Gringotts bank some five minutes later. After giving his head a shake and deciding to put the Goblin claiming to be Gringott himself to the back of his mind Harry took out his school shopping list and after looking it over decided to head to the clothes shop first, five minutes later he was entering Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions.

"Hogwarts dear?" asked a grey haired, plump woman who had come out from the back room upon hearing the shop bell ring.

"Yes Ma'am." Harry answered with a short bow of his head before he followed the woman into the back room at her motioning him too. As he entered the back room he noticed a blonde haired boy with a pale, slightly pointed face stood on a stool

"Hello." Said the boy "Hogwarts too?" he asked Harry as he was directed to step onto a stool next to the boy.

"Yes."

"Cool, I'm Draco Malfoy." The boy introduced himself in polite yet slightly smug tone of voice as though he thought he was better than most.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied with a short nod of his head noticing with curiosity the surprised, stunned look on Draco's and Madam Malkin's faces.

"You're Harry Potter?" Madam Malkin asked in excitement before Draco had got his wits about him. "I've read all about you."

"What do you mean you have read all about me?" asked a confused Harry looking from Malkin to Draco.

"Why you're famous Harry, didn't you know?" Malkin asked in a shocked voice.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Harry replied.

And so over the next fifteen minutes while Malkin measured him and Draco for robes they explained to him how he was famous for surviving the killing curse the only person to ever do so and for defeating the Dark Lord and ending his near twelve years of war on the Wizarding world.

"_So I beat Voldemort as a baby_?" Harry thought to himself. "_Well I should be able to beat him again, now_."

After he was done ordering his school uniform Harry ordered everyday robes in blacks, dark purples, dark greens, silvers and dark blues. Malkin told him his purchases would be ready in two hours and he could pick them up any time after that.

At the cauldron shop, he bought the very best cauldrons on sale. At the Eeylops Owl Emporium, he purchased a snowy white, amber-eyed owl that he would pick up after he had finished with his shopping and was ready to head home. At the stationery store, he purchased enough ink, quills, and parchment to last over a year so he could have some to practice on before heading to Hogwarts. At the trunk store he bought a four compartment trunk, that the shop owner keyed him into, meaning that only he could open it or move it, if someone who was not the owner or keyed into the trunks wards tried to open or move it, they would receive a shock and be thrown three feet away.

As he finished buying his schoolbooks in Flourish & Blotts, he decided to ask the owner for more books for people like him.

"What books would you recommend for someone just entering the Wizarding world?" Harry asked the owner.

"First we have _an introduction into the world of wizardry_, next we have _Hogwarts classes explained_, next _Hogwarts A. history and Wizarding history_, _the Ministry of Magic and their laws, magical races and finally we have a beginners guide to Wizarding sports and games_." The owner explained each book as he showed them to Harry.

"Perfect sir, I will take them all." Harry said happily. "One last thing do you have any books on Ignotus Peverell."

"Ah I'm afraid I don't, sorry." Replied the shop keeper. "But I can ask my contacts around the world if they do, how much would you be willing to pay for a book?"

"Top price for the right book, I need as much information on him as I can get." Harry replied he had not really expected it to be that easy to get a book on someone who lived such a long time ago.

"Why do you need information on someone who lived so long ago?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Ignotus Peverell is the founding father of my entire family; I want to know all I can about him." Harry answered honestly. What he didn't say was that Gringott had told him to do some research on Ignotus Peverell and for some reason he could not explain, finding information about his first ancestor seemed very important, almost as if his very life depended on him finding out that information and for all he knew it did.

"Oh well then I am sorry I cannot help you at the present time." Replied the shopkeeper.

"Its fine sir, you have helped me out a lot today already." Said Harry.

"Well as I said I shall ask around for you."

"Thank you sir, good day." Harry bowed slightly before leaving the shop.

After leaving the store, Harry made his way over to Ollivander's wand shop. As he entered, he noticed the shop was narrow, shabby and quite dusty, with shelves filled to the brim with long, thin boxes.

"Shop." Harry called when he noticed that there was nobody behind the counter.

"Ah, I wondered when I would be seeing you in here Mr Potter." Said a white haired, silvery-eyed old man as he came out from the backroom. "You look so like your father when he first stepped into my shop, but you have your mother's eyes."

"It seems only yesterday that they were in here buying their first wands." Commented the old man whom Harry presumed was Ollivander. "Your mother favoured a ten and a quarter inches, long, swishy, made of willow wand; an excellent wand for charms work." He continued talking after a short pause.

"Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration." He then continued his voice growing softer with each word he spoke.

"It's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Ollivander continued as he came round the counter and walked closer to Harry. "And that's where…"

He touched a long, white finger to the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead, even though the scar was very well hidden under Harry's long black hair "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it." He said softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…" He shook his head as he removed a tape measure from his robe pocket and set it to measuring Harry. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm ambidextrous sir." Harry answered his expression not changing even through Ollivander's talk about his parents or the wand that had given him his lightning bolt scar.

Ollivander nodded before he continued speaking. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr Potter. We use Unicorn hairs, Phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of Dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two Unicorns, Dragons or Phoenixes are quite the same. And of course you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." He then went back into the backroom for a few moments before he returned carrying an armful of long, slender boxes.

"That will do." He said and the tape measure crumbled into a heap on the floor as Ollivander opened the boxes. "Right then, Mr Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and Dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible, Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and gave it a wave, but Ollivander snatched it back muttering "no, no." before he passed him another wand. "Maple and Phoenix feather." However, that too was snatched back. Wand after wand was snatched back from him. Harry was getting more and more frustrated, while Ollivander seemed to get more and more excited.

"Tricky customer eh." Ollivander beamed. "I wonder." He whispered before going into the backroom, returning minutes later holding a very dusty box. "Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple, perfect for all types of magic. Unusual combination." He passed Harry the wand.

As soon as Harry's fingers wrapped around the wand he felt an intoxicating rush of power run throughout his entire body. His whole body seemed to be surrounded in power as a strong wind began rushing around him, for a full minute Ollivander watched this spectacle as Harry glowed with never before seen power, not with any eleven year old he had seen anyway, maybe the Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore when they were at the heights of their power but never in one so young.

After paying for his wand, purchasing, an Auror standard wrist holster Harry left the shop and made his way to the Leaky Cauldron, where he had a quick lunch of omelette with a chunky salad and a glass of orange juice, Harry made his way out into Muggle London and into a huge shopping centre.

Using the money he had stolen from his family he purchased a whole new wardrobe; he bought four pairs of jeans in black, six t-shirts all black, five turtle neck jumpers all black. In fact every item of clothing he bought was black except for the white shirt of the suit that he bought, he only bought the suit on a whim and just in case as you never know what the future may hold and he might one day find himself in need of a suit. He also bought himself a light weight summer jacket and also a winter coat. He also bought two pairs of trainers, a pair of steal toe-cap boots and a pair of dress shoes to go with his suit. Once he had bought an assortment of boxers and socks, he left the shop and went into Specsavers, where he had his first eye-test in six years and he got a new prescription and a pair of black framed, square glasses, the optician had advised him to wait a year until his eyes adjusted to the new prescription before he began wearing contact lenses.

Once he had finished buying his new glasses Harry entered a jewellery store and purchased his first ever watch along with a matching bracelet and a necklace, all silver. After that he visited a hairdresser and had his hair tidied up a bit and also had the woman curl his hair at the tips just to be different. Once finished he made his way back to Diagon Alley and picked up his robes, Owl and his book package from Gringotts though there was no sign of the Goblin himself, just the package waiting for him behind the counter. Afterwards he made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron were he had his dinner and found out he could rent a room until September 1st which he gleefully did.

_AN: I'll end it here as the next chapter will be Harry going to Hogwarts. Also I apologise for the long delay between the last chapter and this one. _

Please review. Next stop _**HOGWARTS!**_


End file.
